


3. kiss on the cheek.

by bellclips



Series: love in october [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellclips/pseuds/bellclips
Summary: sorry this took a little, got caught up with some stuff!!
Relationships: Vriska Serket/Dave Strider
Series: love in october [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971847
Kudos: 3





	3. kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took a little, got caught up with some stuff!!

The first time, she doesn’t ask. She simply kisses him on the cheek, elation, adrenaline and everything coursing through her veins at the realization that they  _ won,  _ they did it,  _ everything was going to be okay.  _ She grabs Dave, hands on his jawline and kisses his cheek out of the need to spread this joy, this happiness at the realization that finally, everything is  _ over. _

She pulls herself back, and gets pulled into someone else's arms, missing the look that Dave gives her, missing the way that his mouth turns into a small, soft smile, and the way that his fingers brush against his rosy cheek.

~

“Can I kiss you?” Dave leans against the wall next to her. They’re older, wiser now, and Vriska honestly doesn’t remember the first time that she kissed his cheek when they were younger. But Dave does. Vriska holds her drink to her lips and quirks an eyebrow at him, to which he scratches his cheek ( _ the same cheek she kissed years before _ ) and shrugs, before continuing.

“I mean, I’m not gonna lie, this absolutely baller party is giving me a little more courage than before so I thought I’d shoot my shot, even from like half court, rabid dog on my ankle and tar on the bottoms on my Cons.” Dave rambles, for a minute or so, and Vriska holds her giggles in.

But she does lean in, and gives Dave a kiss on the cheek, again.

“Weeeeeeeell, I’m not sure if you can kiss me, but I can kiss you.” Vriska grins, her small, devilish grin, and Dave matches her, a laugh bubbling up from him. 

~

“Can I kiss you on the cheek?”

Dave asks the question one night when they’re watching a movie together on Dave’s couch, feeling out their relationship. It’s new, everything between them is new. Vriska blinks, and fiddles with the sleeve of her sweater. Embarrassed. She’s embarrassed.

Vriska fights down the urge to say  _ no _ , to shy away from him. She’s not  _ uncomfortable _ , but she doesn’t have a lot of experience with…

Well, with any of this.

She steels her nerves.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Vriska then leans forward and tilts her head. Dave presses one hand to her other cheek to hold her in place, and kisses her cheek.

Warmth. He’s so warm. Always has been. Vriska resists the urge to snuggle into his hand. Instead she just smiles, they pull away from each other, and settle back into their spots.

~

“Can I kiss you on the cheek?”

Vriska asks, hands draped over Dave’s shoulders as he’s working on something at his computer. There’s a bunch of audio levels moving on screen, and she can hear something coming from the headphones around his neck.

“I have a bad feeling. You rarely  _ ask  _ to do anything.” Dave tries to spin around, but Vriska holds him in place.

“Hey! I just didn’t want to interrupt your  _ super  _ important music mixing. Which is obviously super important, which is why you’ve been locked in the bedroom for  _ three hours. _ ” Dave lets out a soft  _ oh  _ and Vriska rests her chin on top of his head. He’s been busy, and she doesn’t want to bother him, but she can definitely poke fun.

“Soooooooo?”

“Yeah, okay, come kiss on these soft baby cheeks.” Dave pats his cheeks. Vriska wastes no time, moving to the side and holding his head in place, peppering his cheek with as many kisses as she can manage. He starts laughing, and Vriska starts laughing with him, eventually pulling back to admire her handiwork.

His whole right cheek is covered in black lipstick marks, which is primarily the reason why Vriska wanted to kiss him so badly. Dave looks at her, shadeless, and touches a hand to his cheek before pulling it away and seeing the black marks.

Vriska is already gone before he yells after her, bounding out through the door with a big grin on her face.

~

“Can I kiss you on the cheek?”

Dave asks her one morning, when they’re both just waking up. Vriska rolls over to look at him, his eyes sleepy and so young looking. Vriska nods, and opens her arms. He moves so he’s on top of her, pressing a lazy kiss to her cheek while Vriska wraps her arms around him.

“I love you, Vriska Serket.”

Vriska’s eyes widen. She’s fully awake now. She tightens her grip on him, burying her face in his shoulder. She wants to say it back, but her throat feels tight, like it’s trapping every emotion she’s ever felt in it. There’s a waterfall inside her that wants to break forth and say everything, shower him with every single moment that she’s thought  _ God, I love you _ but she restrains it.

She won’t ever hear the end of it if she tells him that, pulls some sappy bullshit.

“I love you too, Dave.” This time, it’s Dave that tenses up, pulls himself away. Vriska feels a small jolt of fear go through her, and there’s an urge to take it back and make a joke, but then she sees Dave’s expression.

He’s looking at her with surprise, sure, but love. Tenderness, softness, something she hasn’t seen from someone else in a long time. He grins, and Vriska knows that something sarcastic is coming.

“So, it’s Dave now, huh? Not Strider?” Vriska feels her eyes widen, and then she shuts them and groans. Dave laughs, and kisses her on the cheek again.

~

Dave wraps his arms around her one night, her back to his chest, chin on her head, watching her cook. She’s honestly  _ pretty  _ terrible at it, so she’s grateful for the eagle eye above her, even if she doesn’t say it. He’s gotten used to avoiding her horns, so he simply hums, eyes closed, listening to her heartbeat.

“Vris?” Dave finally speaks, his voice quiet in their apartment. She gives a small  _ mmm?  _ noise, continuing to stir the dish in front of her. Dave waits, opening one of his eyes and screwing his mouth up slightly, before he continues.

“Thank you. For loving me, I mean.” Vriska stiffens slightly at this, but waits. Dave takes the silence as a go ahead, and continues.

“I know… I know that I’m narcissistic, and sometimes- a lot of the time, an asshole. And I know that prying out feelings, and emotions and all that general shit from me is like pulling teeth but I’m glad. I’m glad that it was you that tried, because if John, or Rose, or anyone else had tried to start pulling out all those fucked up gears that make up the mental bullshit that’s locked inside me, I-” His voice cracks, and Vriska almost whirls around then, but she waits, holding her breath. He swallows, shutting his eyes before continuing.

“I’m just glad it’s you. Because, because, I know that you  _ know  _ what I felt, what  _ we  _ felt. I know that despite everything, every timeline, every universe, I know you. You’re my constant, and I don’t think I would have survived without that constant.” He pulls away from her for a second, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, Vriska Serket.”


End file.
